The Reaper's Conjuring
by pgarci
Summary: The Boston Reaper was supposedly killed. Prentiss is dealing with some personal mental issues. Will she be diagnosed in time to save her? Morgan and Garcia are falling in love faster by the moment but rules of the BAU clearly state that they can't date. Will one resign? JJ deals with her affair with Will while trying to keep Henry and prepare for a 2nd child not knowing the father.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own ANY of Criminal Minds!

Chapter 1

Penelope walked into the elevator as she looked at her glittery pink shoes. She wondered if it would be good enough. She had recently been told that she was to tone down her wardrobe or resign from her position as tech analyst. She chose to try and tone down her wardrobe. She was having a hard day, but it was only 8:00am and she knew it was going to only get worse. It was the anniversary of her parents' death. She had always thought it was her fault, even after years and years of therapy and support groups. Everyone at the BAU knew most of the story. They knew every part of it except for the part that she never told anyone. And that was that her parents were out looking for her after she had snuck out of the house. They were hit head on by a drunk driver who swerved into their lane and killed them almost instantly. Had it not been for her, her parents may be here. The loud ding of the elevator brought Penelope back to the reality of her life in the present.

She opened the glass door to the round table room and prepared herself to present the newest case. The reaper was back. Not the real reaper but it was a copycat killer that she hoped would subside and disappear so her family could return home. Agent Emily Prentiss walked into the room. She looked like a model to Penelope. More so than normal. She sat gracefully and crossed her legs. Her feet slightly shaking. She was an anxious person. More than Penelope herself. It also wasn't sitting with Penelope that the Reaper was back. The team had already lost so much to him. After a few moments passed the whole team was seated and the case was presented. Hotch said in a low deep voice "Wheels up in 20."

The whole team knew what this meant so everyone went to their office to grab their "go" bag and loaded on the jet. Off to Kansas they went. This was how they knew it wasn't the real Reaper (or so they thought). The Reaper always killed in Boston. He started in Boston, and ended in Boston every time he went on a spree. Why change MO now? This was the discussion on the jet. Reid sat in the corner and read a book. He had already finished the seven that he keeps with him at all times. So he resorted to asking the co-pilot if he could read the manual for the jet. Reluctantly after multiple attempts to coax the co-pilot Reid was triumphant. He sat in the corner quietly turning pages at a steady rate. Emily sat on a window seat, seeming to be lost in a muddle of thoughts. Penelope who normally didn't get to join the team on a trek of dangerous adventure, watched Emily in the corner. She knew that face, Emily had never been quite right after the whole Ian Doyle incident. Emily Prentiss was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be six feet in the ground resiting in a casket for the rest of eternity. And Penelope could understand how that might change a person. Emily has her good days and her bad days, but she wanted to come back to the BAU she didn't have to. She said she missed her family.

Ian Doyle is dead now. He was killed while trying to catch him. In efforts to save Ian's son who Emily had personal connections to Ian had been killed and Emily had almost lost her own life. Morgan was the reason Emily was still here today. He radioed for an emergency vehicle as soon as he caught a glimpse of Ian Doyle shoving a wooden post through Emily's abdomen. She was forever affected by it, and would never be able to have her own kids. Derek Morgan got up from the back of the jet where he was sitting with agent David Rossi. He walked briskly up to the front of the jet and sat with Penelope. They had a good 4 hours left on their flight to Kansas. Derek noticed Penelope watching Emily sit in the corner. Derek looked at her too. Emily was totally unaware that most of the team was watching her at this point. Or maybe she was aware, but just chose to ignore them. Penelope Garcia stood up and walked over to Emily. She sat down in the seat next to Emily. She jumped and pulled out her gun .

"Oh, my God, Em it's just me, please don't shoot!" Yelled Penelope frantically. "

"I'm so sorry. You know how I am about people scaring me. I'm trying to get better, but I just I have a lot of things on my mind right now." Said Emily

At this point the team had all turned back to their previous occupations. You could here David and Derek and Hotch all talking about Emily's mental state. She had just pulled out a gun on Penelope.

"I've noticed that you seem a little off here lately Emily. I just want you to know that I care about you and I have watched you become stronger and better from this whole thing. I know it's only been three months. You are getting stronger than ever, but you just have been spiraling here lately. I just don't want to lose you. I almost lost you once." Said Penelope

"Pen, I know you're concerned but the best thing for me to do right now is to keep to myself." Said Emily in a low depressed tone.

"Emily, you don't trust anyone and I don't know why. I just don't get it. It's not fair. You need to talk about whatever's on your mind. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." Said Penelope.

"Dammit Penelope, I've tried to be nice! Okay? Leave me the hell alone." Emily exploded then returned to her previous position.

Penelope had tears running down her face at this point. She stood up and sniffled getting ready to go over to Derek. Penelope looked over at Emily one more time and saw a desperate look on Emily's face. Emily turned her head as soon as Penelope made eye contact. Penelope proceeded to go sit with Derek. He put his arm around her and she fell asleep. Not long after, Derek fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane landed and it was obvious that Penelope had been crying and Emily knew that she was the reason for her tears. Emily wanted to apologize but didn't want to swallow her pride to do so. Derek kept cutting his eyes at Emily. Rossi, Hotch, Reid and JJ could feel the tension between the 3 of them. Reid and JJ looked at each other in the unspoken language that only they had. JJ got lost in his eyes for a few seconds until Rossi looked at her and she snapped back to adjust her gaze at her feet. Rossi made a mental note. JJ's phone had been going off like crazy ever since the plane had taken off from Maine where their last case had been. They didn't even get to go home before taking on another case.

"Hotch, can I please talk to you alone when we get a few minutes. I think we have some things to discuss." Said Rossi

"Okay." Hotch said in a curious drawn out tone.

Hotch and Rossi straightened themselves up as they saw a tall man heading their way. He was walking quickly and Hotch was more concerned about the team right now. They were standing in two groups. One group consisting of Reid and Emily. The other group consisting of JJ, Penelope, and Derek. Rossi and Hotch were dealing with the head of the Kansas PD. Rossi noticed Hotch's concern and walked to where the group was separated. Rossi stood in between the two groups and motioned for them to join him. He started to lecture them.

"Okay. We're supposed to be a team here and nobody is acting like it. If you care to explain, then that's great. If not then I suggest you all get it together because this isn't how a team should act. Nobody is doing their part. If you think that me and Hotch can't notice that Emily and Derek and Penelope are having problems, then you must take us for fools. We also see the tension between JJ and Reid. Not much gets past us and every one of you have yet to learn that. I can't believe this team."

The group all looked around confused and acted all innocent. Knowing that David Rossi had just called all of them out for nothing but facts. Penelope looked over at Emily and the tears started streaming down her face yet again. Derek wrapped her in a hug to hide her face. Derek secretly was very curious about what was happening between Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau. He knew both of them very well. He had helped JJ with Henry and Spencer with girls. He thought both of them trusted them. He decided to leave it alone and focus his attention to his Baby Girl.

"Baby, you're going to have to just let her go. You know Emily has always had problems after her whole incident. You do have to cut her some slack too though because she did almost die." Said Derek comfortingly.

"Maybe that bitch should have died." Said Penelope sneering

"Penelope! You know you did not mean that!" Said Derek shocked

"So now you're going to take up for her her!?" Penelope practically yelled.

"That is not what I meant-" Derek just gave up.

Penelope was already walking briskly across the airport concrete. She rented her own taxi so she wouldn't have to ride with the team. She got into the taxi and remembered she had a slip of paper that had the address of the hotel.

"Where to?" Said the driver

"Um… If you could just give me one second. I'm sorry I have to look real quick." Said Penelope.

"108 Parkview Drive?" Questioned the driver.

Penelope pulled out the paper using her phone as a flashlight. She looked at the paper and it read 108 Parkview Drive.

"Yeah. 108 Parkview Drive. That's the place" She said nervously.

She was panicking in her mind because the driver knew her destination before she even did! She was so nervous. He was dressed in dark clothes and she couldn't even see his face. She sat in the back seat for about ten moments and she was at the hotel. She got out of the car.

"Oh and Penelope, good luck catching the Reaper. I'm telling you it's not a copycat." Said the driver.

Penelope was very scarred at this point. She had paid in cash and had never told the driver what her name was and she had never told him about the case either. The case was supposed to remain a secret until the reaper was in the custody of the Kansas police. She ran in her pink heels to the lobby of the hotel. Sitting in a dark red chair holding a newspaper was Derek Morgan. He had been waiting for her. She walked up to the lady at the counter and asked for a key to the room that her boss had already booked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there are no keys to your room." Said the lady at the desk.

"I think you're looking for these?" Said Derek holding her keys.

Penelope walked up and went to go grab her room keys. Derek handed her one and kept the other for himself. Penelope had not seen the second key. Penelope got into the elevator, checking behind her to make sure that Derek wasn't following her. She got to her floor. She strolled down the hall trying to get to her room. She didn't even shower. She was so tired that she crawled into bed and laid down. She was almost asleep when she heard someone walk into her room.

"What the hell?!" Said Penelope

"Oh, don't worry. It's just me." Said a familiar voice.

"Derek, I'm kinda mad at you right now, but I don't care. I'm going to bed." She said

She felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Derek, you're losing some of your muscle, you'd better take care of that." Penelope said sleepily

She drifted off to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she slipped on her slippers and headed down to the lobby to get some coffee. Noticing that Derek was no longer in her room with her. She was in her own little world when she heard a voice.

"Good morning Baby Girl" Said Derek

"Good morning… Hey, I have a question for you. Why were you in my room last night?" She asked skeptically.

Derek looked worried and very confused.

"I wasn't in your room last night. I did keep one of the keys so that I could come check on you because I have been worried about you and Emily here lately, but I was never in your room last night." Derek said seriously.

"You weren't?" She asked quivering with fear.

"No, if there was someone in your room last night it wasn't me." Said Derek.

They walked up the stairs together this time. Derek Morgan's arms wrapped around Penelope. He knew it would make her feel somewhat safer. Considering her room got broken into last night. She had already told him about the person laying in bed with her almost all night. Derek was furious about this. They got up to her room and Morgan had already called for crime scene investigators to be on the scene. Derek walked into the bathroom and scrawled on the mirror was the words "I'm back, don't make the same mistakes." It was written in Penelope's favorite red lipstick.

"Um… Baby, I think you should see this. Did anything weird happen before you got your room last night?" Asked Derek.

"Oh God. Is this really happening? I can't believe this. Yes something weird happened. The cab driver knew exactly where I was going before I ever even told him the address." She said.

"The person laying in bed with you last night was The Reaper. And now he's taunting us." Said Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Thinking about quitting writing this because I have gotten some hate on it. Tell me what you think I should do.***

Chapter 3

They all sat in the Kansas police department. They were so tired from their long flight and Penelope didn't feel safe anymore. Not even in the security of Derek. She had been sleeping in the same bed as the Reaper. This is not okay she kept thinking.

"Okay team. I've already lost Haley to this son of a bitch and now he's targeting Penelope. I'm not having this." Said SSA Aaron Hotchner.

"Well, I hate to say this but I think Penelope's in danger. I mean, the Reaper did kill Haley and now he's targeting Penelope. It may be best for her to be off the case for now." Said Emily schemingly.

"You don't hate to say it Prentiss… You want me off the case, you want me out of your way. If this is still about the incident on the jet, then forget it. I'm over it and you should be too." Said Penelope getting mad.

"Penelope! Outside NOW!" Said Derek.

They walked out and Penelope slammed the door. Derek just looked at her obvious to the attitude.

"What?" Penelope asked.

What? You go in that room and act like that, then ask me what?" Said Derek getting upset.

"How is it my fault she's mentally unstable? Oh wait. It's not? She's the one that needs to be off the case if you ask me." She said her attitude growing.

"I do think you're in danger." Derek said. The space between them grew less.

"I'm not in danger as long as you're here to protect me." Whispered Penelope.

The space between them grew less and less. Before Penelope could get her emotions in line they were kissing. Then things grew. Derek moved down her neck. When she pulled away and told him to stop, he did. She didn't know what had happened. She had so many thoughts whirling around in her head. Was this for real? Did she really just have a hot make out session with Derek Morgan. She got herself together and they didn't speak a word. She just quietly walked into the room where the rest of the team awaited them.

"I've discussed it with Penelope, she won't be leaving the case, but she must have someone with a gun on them at all times." Said Derek.

What Penelope didn't know was that Hotch had told Derek earlier that he could call the shots when it came to Penelope. He had also told Hotch he was going to ask her out even though it was against the BAU rules. Hotch didn't care, but once Strauss found out then he was to be left out. Derek knew Strauss found out about everything that ever happened in the BAU regardless of how long it took her, she always found out. It was kind of a promise she made to the team. Good or bad, she would find out. Derek knew that for now their relationship was safe.

"This meeting has been dismissed." Said Hotch with authority.

"Hey Derek. Can I talk to you?" Said Penelope.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait a second until the room gets cleared." He said lowering his voice as he said the last half of his sentence.

"Do you think that since my room was broken into that I could maybe stay with you in your room until we catch this guy?" She asked thinking about more than her safety when she asked the question.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I don't want that creep getting into your room again. He know's we're onto him and I don't want him to come back. He may hurt you." Said Derek.

"Okay. Good." Said Penelope. Her heart in her throat.

JJ was walking quickly trying to catch up with Reid. She kept calling out his name but he wouldn't stop.

"Spence, please stop. We need to talk. This is important." She begged.

He stopped and looked at her. She stopped in her tracks. Noticing his face streaming with tears. It was a shock to see Spencer crying like he was. She backed off.

"What do you want? I wanted a relationship with you before you married Will, now that you and WIll are married I don't want to complicate things any further for you and him." He said bitterly.

JJ had lost all of her confidence and the courage to tell him what she wanted to. She just shook her head and backed off. Hotch didn't know what happened between them last month when they were working on the Canadian border. She just turned around and decided she would proceed in looking for walked outside taking note of how chilly it was. She saw Emily on a bench under a tree. Lost deep in thought.

"Hey, Emily." She said softly. Wrapping Emily up in a hug.

Emily just broke down into soft sobs. She just cried. Nobody could possibly understand how she felt right now. She was supposed to be dead. It wasn't fair because being dead almost had to be better than living the life she was right now. Declan had been taken from her. He was taken back to Ireland. He lived in a foster care house with lots of other children and Emily felt it was all her fault. She knew that in one month she could bring Declan back to the states and be his mother. She had so many questions and she was afraid Declan would blame her. JJ was really the only one that Emily talked to about her depression.

"Em, you've been doing so well here lately and now this. You're spiraling again and I hate seeing you like this. Declan isn't going to blame you for his dad." JJ said trying to reassure her friend.

"JJ-" Emily whined.

"Yeah?" Said JJ

"Nothing." Emily said.

"No. Tell me." said JJ questioningly

"I have always wanted to say this to you, and you can take it any way you want. I just wanted to say that I love you." Said Emily.

JJ somewhat shocked just looked at her and made a smiling face. What Emily didn't know is that JJ's smile was totally fake. She was conflicted about the way she feels. JJ just hoped she meant it as a friendly kind of way. Deep down, JJ knew that it wasn't just for friends she meant something by it.

It was getting late at night so Penelope headed up to Derek's room She climbed the last flight of stairs. It was quiet in there. She used her room key and waited for the click to let her know that the door had been unlocked. She turned the handle and took notice that it was extremely dark in the room. She walked in, turned around and heard footsteps. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and crumpled to the ground.

Derek came walking up to the room. He noticed that the door was swung wide open. There was Penelope's pink handbag on the floor. That was the bag that she kept her three iPads, laptop and all except for one of her cell phones in. Her emergency cell was on her body at all times. At this very moment, Derek knew something was wrong. He went to go find Hotch. Knowing what had happened. Derek went back to the room to look for anything he could find to help identify this unsub. The killings had subsided since his hunting of Penelope. He looked on the mirror and there was a message scrawled in what looked like blood. He noticed that it was dripping down from the mirror. He took a swab of the blood. Hoping it would not be Penelope's blood. He put it in a container and just hoped it wasn't.

Hotch just looked around. Penelope was the one that kept this team strong. She made everyone believe that it was going to be okay even when she was having trouble convincing herself that it was okay. Hotch had never realized how important she was to the support of the team. He knew that she was vital when it came to researching people and hacking, but not to the emotional part of the team.

Emily came up to the room where Penelope's last known location was. She had tears streaming down her face. She had been crying a lot. Not only were her eyes red, she reeked of alcohol. Derek looked at Emily. He pulled her outside of the room where the kidnapping had happened.

"Em, I know you're having problems right now with your life and you feel alone. It's obvious. You need help. I want to help you, but so did Penelope. We need to focus and I can't do that with you walking around here moping." Said Derek.

When Penelope came to, her head hurt. He tried to sit up but she was tied to what seemed like a hospital bed. She looked to her left and she was hooked up to an IV. She followed the tube up her left arm and she located the needle. She got ready to pull it out when a man emerged from the shadows. He had a black mask on with an all white suit with black rubber boots. He took a needle and a syringe and stuck it into the tube to the IV. Penelope begged for him not to. She watched him push the plunger and she faded into darkness.


End file.
